In the Rain
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: Echo and Adam. Plus in the rain. I hope we all know what that means...


**A little short one-shot about Echo and Adam. They are so cute!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Young.**

The rain lightly hit against the window of his classroom. Adam sat at his desk, staying late after school to grade papers. "Done" he said happily, putting his pen down. Looking outside, Adam saw the rain steady falling outside. Adam sighed, then quickly packed his things.

On the other side of school, Echo stood in the yearbook office hard at work. She was almost done with the yearbook. Every time, she saw a picture of Adam it made her heart flutter. Just a few days ago she had come to admit that she had fallen for him. Though she was unsure that he liked her back. Echo sighed. Turning back to the almost complete yearbook, Echo worked for another ten minutes, then she was finished. She quickly put the finished yearbook onto the shelf and walked out the door, locking the room behind her. Holding her bag on one hand and the key chain on the other she began walking to the front of the school.

Echo stepped out the blue doors to see rain pouring down on the empty school courtyard. Echo sighed, she had forgotten her umbrella at home. Looking ahead, she could tell the rain was not going to stop anytime soon. She decided to run home, it would be the only way. Taking a deep breath, Echo darted out from under the school doors, she barely made it across the school courtyard when she stepped in a large puddle. This caused her bag to fall down and land on the went side walk. Echo puffed and leaned down to grab the bag. She felt no more rain, she looked up curiously to meet Mr. Young's smiling face. "Um..Hi Adam" Echo greeted as she stood up. She tucked a hair behind her ear nervously. "Here" Adam said and draped his jacket over her. "You don't have to" Echo protested, but he had already draped the jacket over her. "Thanks" Echo thanked quickly. A thought suddenly occur to her, "But, Adam you'll get all wet." Echo told him. "It's okay Echo." Adam told her, before heading off into another direction. "Hey" Echo called after him. He didn't turn around.

Adam continued to walk down the side walk, rain hitting his back gently. He turned around when he heard foot steps pounding against the wet pavement behind him. "Echo, go home you're already dripping wet" Adam told her. Before he knew it, she pulled him in, smashing his lips against her. His rigid form soon disappeared, and he closed his eyes. The jacket slipped from Echo's shoulders as he pulled her closer. His hands made it's way to her hips and her hand wrapped around his neck.

It was the most cliche scene a person could imagine. The two were soaking wet when they pulled away. Eyes locked with each other, while lightly breathing. "I..." Echo stuttered. "Really like you" Adam said, eyes locked with her. "You do?" Echo asked, quite astonished. "Yeah, a lot actually." Adam said nervously. A smile broke across Echo's face. She hugged him, leaning onto his shoulders. He held her not caring if the random pedestrians around him were staring and awing like crazy. "I like you a lot too" Echo admitted. A light chuckle escaped Adam's lips. "Yeah, I could tell" Adam commented. This caused Echo to giggle. The two let go. "You have to go, or you might get sick" Adam told Echo, already grabbing her wrist and pulling her into another direction.

She let him lead her to her house. She was just flustered by the previous events to care about the world. The two stood at the porch. "Bye Adam" Echo said, before giving him a peck on the cheek. His cheeks suddenly turned a dark shade of crimson. Echo backed away, her face turning the same shade. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Adam asked. "What do you think?" Echo asked. "I don't know I'm hoping for a yes" he answered. Echo rolled her eyes playfully, "For a genius you sure are dumb" Echo said. "Hey" Adam said. The two shared a laugh...

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not all too familiar with the plot, so please don't be mad if there was something wrong with the plot. With Love, PBL!**


End file.
